Talk:Solus Greatsword
Status as a legendary weapon It's arguable wether or not the Solus Greatsword should count as a legendary weapon or not. Mainly becasue all other "legendary" weapons the are earned through very hard tasks, while the Solus is bought from a trader in Bowerstone North rather then: satisfing a Demon Door killing a boss(how The Sword of Aeons is gained from Jack of Blades and killing killing the hero's sister) or pulling it from a stone(like the Harbinger) or giving up a great power for the good of all Albion(how you gain Avo's Tear in the lost chapters by destroying the Sword of Aeons thus proving to the guardians of the sword that you're truly worthy of the pure sword). Dispite this the Solus is at least the most powerful weapon in the original game, more so then both the "The Sword of Aeons" and "Avo's Tear". To those who think it counts as a legndary, the challenge is to earn the amount of money needed to buy the sowrd. However some complain that a real hero would rather earn the most powerful sword in the game through killing a boss even tougher then Jack himself rather then buying it. —Preceding unsigned comment added by SpartanD14 (talk • ) :Well consider this, you can sell a legendary weapon, then someone else could buy it later. So just because you yourself did not get it through some heroic task, does not mean someone else did not. To not count it as a Legendary weapon though, would mean having to create a unique weapon category, since it certainly is not a generic one. (I do not know how to change font size...so this comment is stuck tiny, sorry) Miumaru 19:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I sorted out your font size. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 21:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It is a legendary weapon as all legendary weapons have a unique appearance that cannot be repeated. Also all legendary weapons have unique namesAlpha Lycos 04:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS SO UNFAIR! IM GOING TO TAKE MY BOUGHT SOLUS GREATESWORD AND KILL LADY GREY! I bought the solus greatsword in Fable 1, i liked it, then i saw my friend with different augments than me, so he told me you can get an unaugmented one from lady grey, he did it ten minutes, so i got the most attractive suit/body/tattos i could get, got five of every gift, and i had already done th lady grey quests so i could hand thunders helmet in my house, so i already married her, then when i started 'courting' her, i gave her one gift of each at a time, i got a master greatsword like this from my old wife (she happens to be dead by the same sword) so i spent two hours of my life tryiong to get the un-augmented sword, and i never got it, so i spent another half hour beating on lady grey and she still 'loved" me, how can i get my sword? it didnt work ~~ZombieWolf~~ :I've never heard of an unaugmented one. Does your friend play on the PC? If so its possible he had a user made mod. Otherwise its possible he lied, or got mixed up. If it is possible then it could take forever to get one. Gifts are random, I've gone months without ever getting a gift from Lady Grey and I had her maxed out. Also please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~)--Alpha Lycos 11:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::He was on his PC, so i guess he modded... litle girl, i wasted almost three hours! ~~ZombieWolf~~ :::Problem solved then lol. Also for signing just put the four tildes together, it autosigns with your username like how it did for mine.--Alpha Lycos 11:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :